1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic control valve and, more particularly, a four position and six way valve used in a hydraulically powered drill.
2. Prior Art
The Stanley Works produces a tool known as the Stanley RD11 Rail Drill which has a hydraulically powered drill, a rail clamp, and a lever actuated hydraulic control valve. The control valve has four operational positions including neutral, drill, retract and fast forward. Three position, three way and three position, four way directional control valve are well known in the art.